Pure Craziness! X3
by zerofan1256
Summary: Masaaki and Mikan are on a hunt for their best friend. These chapters will be long, gah! So anyways Masaaki is crazy! She's violent, sarcastic, and can't take things seriously. What happens if she meets the gay pedo, emo kid, and the bunny boy? PURE CRAZINESS! It's rated T for language because of Masaaki. R&R XD Also NatsuXOc and Maybe RukaXOC You choose! Excuse grammar & Spelling.
1. The Beginning Of Craziness!

Pure Craziness

**By: Zerofan1256**

**Koni'nichiwa my lovelies~ It's Zerofan1256 here and I'm making a Natsume X Oc fan fiction. I know the one before sucked but I have changed and now know what to do~ YAAAAYY~! Anyways I've seen that there weren't a lot of NatsuxOc on FF so I decided to make some :D Yes I said some I have lots more ideas that I have planned in my fanfic book and that is somewhat edited. Anyways please support me and I do support Natsume and Mikan though I'm just making this for fun and to clear my mind 'cause I have lots of things on my mind and some are just plain perverted, hehe.**

** A poll will be held for NatsuXOc or RukaXOc or NatsuXOcXRuka. This is on my profile so please vote.**

**Update: Okay 14 people read this but come on REVIEW PLEASE! JUST... PLEASE! REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE CHASED WITH A CHAINSAW!**

**Update: ... 18 views.. 18 views.. BUT NO REVIEWS! COME ON EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME! I HAVE 1 REVIEW! THANK YOU REVIEWER AND THE REST OF YOU... WHY CAN'T WE B FRIENDS OH WHY CAN**

**T WEEEE BE FREINDS?! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO CRUEL!? -sobs in corner-**

_**Character Info: **_

_**Name: Masaaki Asami Hayashi **_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Looks: Long blonde hair with blue highlights and a skull earring on her bottom right earlobe and a small cross earring on the top of her ear. She has brown eyes and a black choker with a skull on it and a cross necklace. She has a black glove with a rose on the top and a rectangular hole in the middle. She also has a bracelet that wraps around her arm with a heart. When she flies she has black bat wings which are around 10 feet. The wings are actually bats and they fly away. Then fly in a couple circles and fly around her. She then is sent to her destination. **_

_**Personality: Crazy and sarcastic. Masaaki can't really take situations serious and is happy and joyful at times. She's kind and caring, but she's also violent at times. She's outgoing and cool, but isn't calm at all. **_

_**Likes: Sweets, cats, kids, Jeffery the Coconut, gothic clothing, drawing, anime, manga, video games, her ipod, music, guitar, drums, piano, her friends, sleeping, eating, black, animals, drawing, coffee, horror movies, haunted houses, knives, creepy things, ect.**_

_**Dislikes: Bullies, pink, colorful clothing, vegetables, bows, girly stuff, fan girls, snobs, the Teletubbies, un sweet things, perverts, pedophiles, therapists, sad people, being thwacked/hit, pop music, ect.**_

_**Past: Her parent's locked her away from the world and they were nasty to her and mean, she later lost control and the evil demon, that wasn't known to her had possessed her and she passed out, only to wake up to her parents dead body. There was blood all over the wall and she was in a shocked state. She ran and hid from people in black suits who were said to be with the government. They were actually a group who wanted to experiment on people with abilities like hers. **_

_**She was shot multiple times but somehow didn't die. She and her demi-goddess made contact with each other and spoke. They made a deal that the demi-goddess would posses her other side while Masaaki would have the other. When Masaaki was in trouble, or in critical condition the demi-goddess would take over.**_

_**Because of the demi-goddesses powers, Masaaki possess some of hers too. To lose them dyed her hair blonde when she had originally a light purplish back color. (I don't know if I already said that so don't blame me)**_

_**Alice: None**_

_**Alice Type: None**_

_**Alice Stone: None **_

_**There you have it anyways enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice you should know that -sniff- **_

_**If I did you'd know what I would do, yep I'm a pervert you guys are perverts you know the drill, but in this one there will be perverted scenes sill though, but it doesn't make meh any better **_

_**^TT^TT^ ANYWAYS Enjoy as I bang my head against a wall. **_

_**Me }[ Wall Ow.**_

**Thoughts**_**: **_In these: {} And in _Italic _and **bold**.

**Chapter 1**

_**~The School's Going To Be Shut Down~**_

_**~Masaaki's POV~**_

It's been nine months since Hotaru left. Nine fucking months! She didn't send us a postcard or anything!

Mikan was a little depressed lately but I cheered her up most of the time, and get her mind off of it.

But why didn't Hotaru tell us before? We could have made happy and awesome memories before she left, but I was sure Mikan would just cry and bawl and I'd end up bonking her in the head

But still, I guess she wanted Mikan to keep on smiling before this happened. It's really sad that she left. Mikan and I still have that turtle she left us. And the letter she gave us.

Me and Mikan were at her house, we were talking about random things and we laughed from time to time. I went to her house almost everyday after school so she wouldn't be so lonely. We had a bunch of sleepovers too. We snuck around the house a lot pretending to be ninja's and sneaking snacks and going outside watching stars pretending to be superman or astronauts. We mainly went to her house because we wanted Hotaru to send us a letter or give us a call at least to tell us how she was, but NOOOO! She didn't think to try, damn Hotaru.

The mailman came by and we ran towards him. "Put your hands up and give us da mail!" I yelled at him as I pointed my hand gun at him. "Ah..ahhh.. H-hold on." He told us as he dug in his messenger bag. "Ah!" He took out some mail. "H-here." He handed us all the mail and then ran off before we could beat the living shit out of him in case there was no letter, we threw all the meaningless crap on the ground. Until we found a postcard. We looked at the name and it said clear as day, 'Hotaru Imai'. Our eyes widened. We didn't expect her to actually send us a letter this time. "Well shit, fucking finally!" I yelled as I flailed my arms around.

We read over it and immediately our faces dropped. Mikan acted gloomy and I was pissed off!. Is said:

_**This summer has been really hot and traveling is exhausting, so I won't be coming back. They have both cooling and heating units here. So it's quite comfortable. The billboard I can see from my window looks just like you two, so I sent you both this postcard. And Masaaki don't forget the money you owe me or I will hunt you down with a special invention, just for you. Please send the money, and watermelon. **_

Mikan went inside and she went to her grandfather and showed him the post card. I waited on the porch. They both walked outside and Mikan sat by me while her grandfather sat on the other side of her. She handed him the postcard, "But…" He began, "only one letter in nine months? I guess Hotaru doesn't care for such bothersome things. "I can't go on like this… I've been writing to her every other day." She laid her head down on my lap.

I pet her head, "Don't worry Mikan~ Once if she ever gets back I will throw her in a lake~." I said happily as my eyes twitched. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Masaaki."

_**{She thinks I tried to cheer her up? Oh well~ Might as well go along with it.}**_

I shrugged, "Yep." I said as I popped the p. Mikan's grandfather sighed. "Unrequited love is hard. When I was young. I used to send love letters, too." He told her.

_**{Does he know we don't care? And does he know.. WE AREN'T GUYS?!}**_

He put the letter down then sat up. "Come on, girls! Cheer up!" He stretched his back or hip or arms, I don't know he's an old man! I don't stalk them! Mikan then stood up slowly. "One, two! Three, Four!" He said as he stretched. I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! GAHHH! MY EYES THEY BURN! "Five, Six." He continued and Mikan walked off and I followed. She ended up at some hill that we always went to a while back, but we still do, so I could be superman :D. What the hell is she doing? "Hotaru, you heartless girl!" She yelled which echoed.

_**{Oooh I wanna try too~!} **_I stepped out of hiding and ran beside Mikan, "I AM SUPERMAN!" I yelled and it echoed back to me. I then put my hand on my hips, satisfied and gave a smirk. I then heard sobbing and saw Mikan crying her eyes out, I looked at her worriedly. She walked over to me and put her head on my shoulder and hugged me as she began to cry. "Aww~ Miikan don't cry, you can be superman too!" I told her but she just began to cry even more. I frowned and then ran my fingers through her hair. We stood there for a while and I didn't mind, as long as I could comfort her.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**:( School Time :(**_**  
**

I slept over at Mikan's again just to make sure she was okay. But after we got to school she just got even more depressed. I sat on her desk watching her as she drew a picture of Hotaru with moron across the side of her face. I decided to join in and made her look like the joker. Hehe, drawing is so fun, and especially when you use your (Cue rainbow) "Imagination~"

"Mikan has been down in the dumps ever since Hotaru left." A girl said. "Masaaki looks a bit furious though.." Said some random chick and I could se them sweat drop from the corner of my eye as I scribbled furiously on her notebook which was now kinda smoking?

_**{Hmm. I could either run around and scream in terror, take it and stomp on it 'till it stops smoking, or act mature and calm about this and tell a teacher.. Haha! Nah! Let's wait 'till it burns!}**_

"Hotaru hasn't helped the situation either. She's only sent one letter in nine months." Spoke another. Hells right! I swear I will find her and push her in a lake! "I wonder if they've forgotten about us." I don't even know your fucking names so what do you think? Including the hags wanted the school to be shut down too so what makes them think they can help?! I'm so pissed!

"I'm sure Tokyo is really exciting. I wish I was there too." Yeah I wish you could go there too. Wait that's too good for you… How about Neptune?

"But I heard my father say, 'I'm glad my child isn't an Alice like Hotaru!'"

**{**_**Wait wha-? Like Alice in wonderland? God I've seen some messed up shit of that on the internet. -shivers- Ugh..**_**}**

Mikan stopped drawing.

**{**_**Eh? What's wrong with her? Oh shit if those girls say anything to make her go nutty I'll have to deal with it and I swear those girls with feel my pranking wrath!**_**}**

"Apparently that Alice Academy where Hotaru went… doesn't allow students to see their parents until they graduate." Yeah your so making her happier!

"I hear it's kinda like prison."

**{**_**I SWEAR I WILL KILL THOSE GIRLS!} **_

Mikan looked up and began crying after a couple seconds. "Hotaru…" She sobbed as she dropped her mechanical pencil.

**{**_**If they don't shut the hell up right now I swear I'll- **_**}**

"Alices are sort of like national treasures, so…the government made that school to protect them, apparently."

**{**_**So they really wonder why she doesn't talk to them Eh? They must all be original blondes. Well except the actual blonde. And I'm blonde too.. Well not originally.**_**}**

"Plus, they say it's in Tokyo, but it's actually on a secluded island or something…so people won't find out about it.

I stopped drawing too only because it was now in flames and Mikan was listening on the girls conversation when she didn't even notice that it was on fire! I screamed and flailed my arms around as I ran back and forth and people stared at me with sweat drops everywhere! I then took the notebook and stomped on it.

I sighed as it stopped but it busted into flames again. I screamed the grabbed a fire extinguisher then put it out. I wiped the sweat from my forehead then I accidentally pressed the handle thing and it got stuck causing me to go flying though the roof. I screamed then I was now flying into the sky while I flied around as the fire extinguisher blew foam out. "FUUUCCCCKKKKIIIIIINNNGGGG HHHHEEEEEELLLLL!" I nearly screamed my lungs out.

The foam stopped coming out and I saw a flock of birds fly by just looking at me weirdly. Ironic huh? After I realized I was at least 50 feet in the air! I started to fall and I screamed as I began to flail my arms around. I then crashed and I was hung on a piece of wood as I dangled there by my shirt. I tried to cover myself but to no avail. "What the heck is that about?!" Mikan screeched as she froze then looked up to see me. "Hey there.." I waved my hand The boys blushed and girls gasped.

I then slipped of and fell to the ground flat on my face. I stood up and pulled my shirt down and saw the thing that caused all of it. George the fire extinguisher! "FUCK YOU GEORGE!" I kicked George then pain ran through my foot to my leg. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" I held my foot hopping around and everyone watched me and my crazy antics and laughed, including Mikan. At last she laughed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

:)~ _**End Of School**_~:)

The school bell rang and students began to flood out of the school. I was stuck cleaning the mess that cursed George did. I mean it wasn't my fault it was his! But the teacher never listened to me. Stupid teacher. Stupid George. Stupid Barney. Has the teacher not learned anything from him?! They said anyone who watched Barney will become pure and kind! But it seems I kidnapped that teacher for nothing a couple weeks ago.. Or maybe it's just cause I kidnapped her.. Hmm, shouldn't it be teachernapped? Whatever I guess I'll have to suck it up and clean. But I guess I'm happy Mikan's still here… Even though she's only here to write down gloomy shiz on the board. For example:

'Money can't buy happiness'

It can buy anime, manga, sweets and music, which is all I need! Even though I may get fat I might as well be fat and happy!

'Greedy people suck' I guess, but I'm guessing it's just Hotaru she's talking about. Meh.

'Moron' Which or course Hotaru is there by the word.

And that's the end of the Emo episode! Tune in next for: Therapist which actually means your therapist may be "The Rapist!" :D -click-

"Mikan-chan, Masaaki-chan, bye-bye!"

"Cheer up!"

"See you tomorrow.."

They all said nervously as I glared at them.

"Sure…Bye-bye…." Mikan said gloomily.

I ran up to the side of the door, "YOU WERE NO HELP AT ALL!" I yelled at them, earning stares which of course I gave them a glare for a present. And the next day I'll leave them some dog crap on their porch.

"It's pretty severe."

"Let's just cheer her from a distance."

"SHUT UP, IF YOUR TOO MUCH OF A WUSS THEN LEAVE" I yelled at some girls as I chased them with a broom.

"Geez, those stupid morons." I muttered as I entered the room. "Hey, Mikan." I saw her slightly blushing as tears came from her eyes. I walked over and I could her slightly sob.

I touched her shoulder. "Mikan?" I asked worriedly. She looked at me then her eyes slightly widened. I wiped her tears and she then wiped the rest away with her sleeve. "I'm Fine! I'll make lot's of other friends and from now on Masaaki you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She exclaimed as she raised her arms. She then wrote, "Good riddance, moron".

I then heard someone talking and had something to do with "Mrs. Imai.." Mikan didn't realize it yet and wrote, "Forget you", and "Cold-hearted person" until she finally realized it. I think it was the principal. We both then peeked over to see that I was right, it was the principal and Hotaru's mother. Looks like she's is moving. "Hotaru's mom, and the Principal.." She began. I was about to make a sarcastic comment, but I figured that it wasn't the time to say it.

_**{Might as well say it in my head! 'Nah Mikan it's a Easter bunny and your therapist dealing drugs!' Eh it's better then not saying anything.}**_

"Thank you so much for you generous donation to our school." The principal said with a bow. Donation. Eh? "It was my daughters earnest wish." She told him. I had to say Hotaru's mother sure was pretty! "She really loved this school." She continues as her featured saddened a bit.

Mikan's eyes widened and she had a slight blush on her face.

"I think she really wanted to protect this place, even if it meant going to Alice Academy. From the moment we found out she was an Alice, we knew this say would come eventually."

**{**_**To give to the demon god! O^O Oh god I can never take these things seriously.**_**}**

"Mrs. Imai.." The principal began.

**{**_**Aww~ His voice sounds like a baby~ I love old people and babies, how cute~ But don't get the wrong idea! I don't have some sick fetish with old people! And I ain't no pedophile either!**_**}**

"I'm actually happy that she felt like she could make a difference." She began to tear up and took out a hanky and her voice crumbled a little. "She's so clumsy in strange ways." She wiped her tears.

**{**_**Okay seriously is this touchy stuff done yet? I want some action already, bah! But still I did still care. She went to that school for us. For her friends.**_**}**

"This was the only way she could give back to the people who liked her, to show them she cared.." Hotaru's mom trailed off.

**{**_**So she did care.. Huh.. Who would've thought. But she gave up everything for us. But I don't understand.. Life is life. And we could get through it as long as we were educated really, but still. This place holds so many memories and Mikan would live. She'd make new friends and everything, but I still didn't like the idea of going and leaving our memories. Fuck… I'm getting gushy.. Ugh..**_**}**"

"Mikan? Masaaki?" Mrs. Imai asked. I realized we weren't hiding anymore and I look dirty which might be suspicious! I don't need anymore detention!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Whoa!" I spoke quickly as I held my hands out. "Listen, I didn't do anything, I swear! I know I _might _have not be honest before but I am this time, but I don't need any more detention 'cause that'd be bad and I have tons more that I have to go to but I don't but I can explain! The waffle king had just attacked me in my home and he told me if I didn't tell him a bed time story then he'd-" I blabbered, but Mikan stopped me, "What you just…" Mikan began.

"What you just said. Is it true?" She asked as she walked up to them. "Yeah sure, ignore me." I muttered. "She went to that school for us?" No the Easter Bunny. "She went because we're poor?" Mikan asked as she looked up to the adults worriedly.

**{**_**POOR?! POOR?! SHE THINKS WE'RE FUCKING PEASANTS?! AH HELL NO I AIN'T POOR! I Just happen to live in a haunted abandoned building, no big deal… DON'T JUDGE ME!**_**}**

As I thought that I kind of accidentally said, "POOR?!" And they looked at me funny..

"Why? Why didn't Hotaru tell us?" Mikan said as she harassed the old man.

Hmph.. Never thought I'd see her harass an old dude… I swear I never taught her that! "I..I thought… I thought she didn't care about me anymore." She sobbed. Yeah just go ahead and ignore me.

"It's not your fault. Sooner or later, Hotaru would've had to go to that school.

Hotaru really cared about you and Masaaki-chan. So I'm sure she wanted to leave in the way that would be the least upsetting to you both." FIN-FUCKING FINALLY! Finally someone knows the existence of my awesomeness!

"No way…But Hotaru said.." She muttered. I sighed. She doesn't understand a damn thing eh? "She was only cold to you so you wouldn't cry.." I told her. They looked at me, "I'm not stupid okay?! Now look at her, your stares are giving me the creeps." I said with a shiver.

"So even though we're friends. She kept it all to herself and took all the burden?" She asked. "Pre-tty much." Mikan clutched her fists and from my side I saw water drip. Or tears. I looked at her in worry, "Hotaru, you dummy." She began to shake and she blushed as she began to cry. "Your love is too hard to understand!" She sobbed.

Not really, she's probably locked up her heart like other people do. Or she's teasing, it's not that hard, but Mikan's too dumb and kind to understand. She began to cry and shake uncontrollably. I hugged her and we slid to the ground as she cried on my shoulder. Your not alone Mikan. I soon began to tear up too. I had a plan though. It doesn't mean anything if we're not all together. Fucking hell this is like a soap opera!

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**~Night Time~**

After I told her the plan she immediately agreed. I missed Hotaru too and there is no way we'd be broken apart. I slept over at Mikan's and grabbed my things together before I left. I had gotten necessities like my anime, manga, games, and I guess I'll need clothes, along with money. I had a job which is a secret (not a slutty one!) and I had 600 yen. Along with Jeffery, the coconut, and my ipod.

I wore a black shirt with a skull on it and black shorts and black knee-highs along with a black jacket with cat ears.

At exactly twelve o'clock we began to sneak to Mikan's grandfather's room to give him her letter. She stole the old mans savings before that, but I didn't tell her about the money I had hehe, I'll tell her later. We got out of the house and she shut the door. We began to run into the night like Batman and Robin! And no way on hell was I Robin! I was.. _BATMAN!_

Mikan ran in a girly way, so it looked like Robin was gay.. Huh.. I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!

We boarded the train and she got the window seat… damn..

Mikan soon fell asleep and her head leaned against my shoulder.

We were finally going to se her again. It's really felt so long. If she doesn't remember us.. I will… I will… throw her in a lake!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

FINALLY WE"RE OFF THE TRAIN! Mikan snuggled me the whole time while drooling saying Hotaru's name. I swear if I get a room with her, I'll be sleeping in a tree!

"We're in the big city!" Mikan exclaimed as she shared me her thoughts. "Yep." I then realized she was looking at one of the buildings, obviously overwhelmed. I bonked her head. "Ow~." She whined then shook her head. "No, no! I was almost overwhelmed by it's sheer size." She said with a determined look.

"Or more like were, let's look at the postcard." I said and she nodded and took it out. "Where are we gonna find this?" she asked. I thought for a second. "Hmm, I don't know. Well we're not gonna get anything done by standing here! Let's go!" I said as I pulled her along.

We looked around and we kinda got lost from time to time. We were pushed by people too, and I hate being pushed around!(Cue batman voice) But I pretended that I was a bird.

**{** _**I don't care. I don't care, nope. Wanna know why? 'Cause I'm a bird, so I'm just gonna keep on walking. Yep 'cause I'm a bird. I'll just keep walking.**_**}**

After we got on the train though and when we were forced against a window, and I swear that someone touched my ass!

**{ **_**I can't take it anymore! **_**}**

I pushed against the glass with my arms and kicked some people with my foot. "THAT'S IT PEOPLE MOVE BEFORE YOUR KICKED IN YOUR BABY MAKER OR BITTEN!" I yelled and they scattered then ran off.

I should've just pulled them down with my dead friends. Yep you heard me I'm a necromancer.. Yay… -sarcasm-Along with that I can see ghost which comes with being a necro... I was stuck with this and have been since I was a kid. I saw my first dead person at age five.

He committed suicide in my house apparently. I had a seal that was on my neck, but well hidden. It was there so I if I tried to raise one dead person, I wouldn't raise them all. I also kinda had a demi-goddess that had possessed half of my body, or at least my other side. She's a real pain.

**Excuse me? Who's the one who saved you from the government? **

_**{… The Muffin Man? …}**_

**Ignorant human. ME! I helped you, and we made the deal that I would be able to posses your other side of your body. Why not let me help you with your human troubles?**

_**{ But I don't wanna! I don't want to scare Mikan! Or anyone else… I do that enough already..}**_

She sighed, **You'll have to use me again sometime soon though, I don't wish to stay in here for the rest of my life.**

_**{ Thhppptt! Whatever, just be patient. }**_

"Hey there it is!" Mikan pointed at the monkey billboard.

"Cool! We finally found it, now we just gotta get off of here and keep our eyes on it!" I ordered her.

"Yeah!" She said. She watched the building and I waited for this ride to be over.

"Oka-san?! Oka-san?!" I heard a sob and looked around to find a little boy about five years of age, crying. I wasn't heartless, so I told Mikan to wait there, and I walked over to the boy and kneeled. "Hey, where's your mother?" I asked him. "I-I don't know." He spoke, as he chocked on his sobs. I ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, I'll help you, okay?" I wiped his tears with my sleeve, like I did for Mikan when she cried.

He nodded and smiled a bit. "A-arigato, onee-chan." I then hugged him or more like glomped, "Aww~ Your so CUUUUTEE~!" I told him. "So what's your name, kid?" I asked him. "Daisuke.." He answered. "Well I'm Masaaki. Follow me." I then stood and grabbed his hand then walked over to Mikan. "Eh? Who's he?" She asked.

"His name is Daisuke, he lost his mother." I told her. She looked at him in pity and nodded. "Where's the billboard?" I asked with a smirk. "ACK!" She looked around until she found it again and after a while we finally made it off the train. We stood by the train and I lifted Daisuke on my shoulders, asking him if he sees his mother.

He looked around until he spotted her. We zoomed past the crowd and met his mother. She looked like she was in tears and took him off my shoulders. "Oh Daisuke, never leave mommy again, okay?" She asked in tears. He nodded and held his mother close as the embraced.

**{ **_**Aww~ I wish I had a mom like that~ **_**}**

"Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" She asked.

"Well~" I began but Mikan thwacked my head. "Don't worry we need nothing in return." She spoke. "Are you sure? I can-" She insisted but Mikan shook her head, "No thank you miss, we're fine." She said. We started to walk of but Daisuke struggled out of his mother's grasp and ran towards me and gave me a hug. I kneeled and reached his level.

He kissed my cheek and said, "Arigato, Onee-chan." I nodded and smiled then he ran back to his mother and held her hand. They waved us goodbye and we waved back then made our way back to our adventure. "Aww~ I miss him now, even though I only knew him for ten minutes~." I whined. "But what about Hotaru?" She asked. "Hmm? Yeah let's go find her already." I told her as we began to walk to our destination.

We finally made it and on the way we went shopping too and we got kicked out of some, but it was the snowman's fault! He decided to mock me and even though I punched him first I was head-butted back and fell into some toys so I decided to bite him... I didn't know he would pop though! Anyways I got more manga and anime, along with more games, and clothes. Mikan looked at it in amazement, but I just got sick by looking at it. "Ugh." I held my head as I got a headache. Mikan looked back and forth then tugged my sleeve. "It's must be in there." She told me and she tugged my hand and we ran all the way to some damn place in a secluded area.

Huh, so this is what they were talking about. It read, "National Alice Research Institute Academy Headquarters. "Looks like were in the right place!" Mikan told me. "Nah." I said with sarcasm and she slightly glared at me and I returned it teasingly. "But.." I began as we both looked around. "THIS SCHOOL IT FUCKING HUGE" I yelled and she agreed, "I wonder if Hotaru really goes to a school in a place like this?" She wondered.

"Well she ain't poor, that's a fact, but seriously did you think she was on an island or something?" I asked her and she rubbed her neck nervously and chuckled as a sweat drop on her head slid down. I sighed then thwacked her head, "BA-KA." I told her. "Itai.." She rubbed her head. "Hey you two. This place is for authorized personnel only." Some dude with a hat said. "I am authorized! For I am-!" Mikan put her hand over my mouth and stopped me. I struggled but she just glared at me.

The man looked high when I saw his face 'cause his hat was down and he picked his hat up. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW DUDE! HAHAHAHA!" I continued as I clutched my sides when they started to hurt. He glared at me but that made me laugh harder. "Go home if you have no business here." He told Mikan. "WELL I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU A CARD TO A REHAB CENTER! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I pointed at him. "We came here to see a friend." She told him as she went up to the gate. "That's not possible." He told her as he shook his head. "But…" She began and I saw a van appear behind us.

I looked over to see some dudes who looked like they deal with drugs. I knew not to trust them. "Then, please tell a girl named Hotaru Imai that we're here." He told the high looking dude. "Messages aren't allowed either." He told her. "We're her best friends! Please!" I heard Mikan say but I paid attention to the men in the van. I stood and watched them. "No!" He yelled. "Don't be stingy! Let us see her!" She yelled. I grabbed her shoulder, "Mikan that's enough!" I told her. "B-but.. We came all this way to see her, do you really want to give up?" She asked almost in tears.

"We can't do anything, okay?" I asked her. "Geez!" She said as she turned and sat down curled in a ball. "I came all this way, and I'm not going away empty-handed!" She said, determined. I sighed then saw the two men coming this way. "What's wrong little girls?" He asked us. I got in front of Mikan, "Back off!" I yelled "Hmm, looks like this one's a little feisty, eh?" the white haired man said, "Aren't you a little to old to be a pedophile?" I asked as I smirked. "Aren't you a little to young to be traveling by yourself?" He replied. "We can take care of ourselves. Thank you." I said as I crossed my arms.

"So did you two come to see a friend?" He asked. Mikan stood and walked towards them. "We did, but that big dummy won't let us in because we're not authorized." She told them. I grabbed Mikan's shoulder and pulled her back. The man kneeled in a little and said, "Oh, you poor things! We can let the two of you in if you'd like." They don't listen, now do they. Oh well I'm going to have teach them the hard way. I then aimed my keg and kicked the white haired dude in the baby maker and he bent down. "NO WAY IN HELL! YOU TWO CAME IN A FUCKING VAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE STUDENTS. I AIN'T NO IDIOT!" I yelled. "W-why you brat." The man said still kneeling from the impact. "Sh-she didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed. The other man shook his head, "It's fine, she's probably just nervous hehe."

"And your probably just a pedophile, kidnapper looking for rich kids to sell and get the money." I said sweetly. The men froze. "Ah so I was right?" I asked. "N-no we just actually go to college here." They said as the other dude got up. "Where's your uniforms?" I asked.

"W-we don't have uniforms here, d-didn't you know?" He asked. I was getting pissed off. "Rich school have uniforms. You dumb fuck." I told him. "Why you-" He began but the other man stopped him, "Come on, let's go. We'll get you two in." The white haired dude said as he put his hand out but I only bit it. "OW! WHY YOU!" He yelled as he held his hand out. "The front's right here, dumb asses." I told him. "Th.. There's a back entrance!" The other dude exclaimed trying to cover up their mistake. "R…Right! So then…" Whit haired dude said. "Let's Go!" They yelled as they froze then skipped away. Mikan forgot her things and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Masaaki!" She said cheerfully. "No." I said as I pulled her back to me. Then man opened the car door and looked back at us. "Alright, get in, get in." He told us. "NO WAY IN HELL." I answered. Mikan dragged me by my arms, "Okay." She answered. I pulled Mikan back and someone walked over, "Hold it right there." Thank god someone came! But the voice was some what female yet male. OH GOD A TRANSVESTITE! We all looked over to se a blonde chick/dude with a white shirt and some purple dots on his face, hmm. He must be a stripper of a prostitute. "Sorry to intrude, but…" He began, then roses came flying everywhere.

WHAT THE FUCK?! "Just where so you think you're taking those little kittens?" He asked. Kitten?! KITTEN?! I AIN'T NO FUCKING KITTEN! I WILL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT THOUGH!

"W…who the heck is he?" On guy asked as Mikan and the men, including me had disgusted faces on. "GAAAAAYYYY!" I yelled "Me? I'm a teacher at Alice Academy." Well he looks like a teacher. "That's a lie!" Mikan and the men yelled. I got pissed. I then kicked the men in the baby maker and grabbed Mikan and went beside the gay guy. "YOU GUYS ARE A LIE!" I yelled as I pointed at them. "Eh? Why?" blonde guy asked the men with a confused look as he bent over a little. The men walked over to us and grabbed our hands leading us back to the van but was careful with me.

"Come on. Let's go. No one that flamboyant can be a teacher." Hippy duded explained. "GAY GUY HELP MEH!" I yelled as I struggled. He walked over to us with pink radiating off of him. He lifted his hand and held up the gray haired dudes chin. "You shouldn't tell lies." He told them as if they were five. I watched completely unfazed and looked at them with slight disgust. "What is this yaoi?" I muttered. Then men blushed, "Okay." The old man dude complied.

"We were doing in for ransom money." Explained the other dude. I rolled my eyes, no kidding. They then quickly drove away. Mikan, the gay guy and I watched the van drive away and Me and Mikan looked at the teacher. He chuckled, "That was a close one." He said. I then shrugged. "Mikan, I blame you." I told her. "Eh?! B-but they said they were going to help us, Masaaki..." She mumbled. I thwacked her head. "They lied, your so gullible." I told her. The gay guy then said, "You two should head home, too." Thank god for the demi-goddess! If I didn't have her right now I'd be pulled in and raped. And thank goodness she's asleep.

"Transvestite." I mumbled. Mikan looked at me then the chick/dude. She finally got it. "I get it! You're a lady man!" She said with a blush.

I snickered then began to laugh my ass off! I fell to the ground in tears and clutched my sides. "Y-You people are so stupid and hilarious!" I cracked up. "Wha…" He said as if he didn't understand. "You're not?" She asked him. "Hmm, not exactly." He told her as he scratched his nose. I then stood up and sighed. "Ah, that was a good laugh. HEY! WHERE'D MY THINGS GO?!" I asked.

I looked around to see it over by where the van was and I dropped it, when I refused to go in. I walked over and grabbed it then slung in over my shoulder. I had a skull on it and it was black. I then saw a boy on a tree wearing a cat mask with red plaid shorts and a black shirt. His hair was black and he had some earrings on. I stared at him for a while and he caught my stares and gave me a glare through the mask and I returned the gift. I then walked back over to Mikan and the gay dude talking about some powers and shit. Mikan then explained why we were here in Tokyo.

He slid down against the wall, "Oh? You both followed your friend all the way to Alice Academy?" He asked. "Nah we came all the way here to catch the Easter Bunny." I said with sarcasm. He chuckled. "Seems you're the sarcastic type." He told me.

"No shit Sherlock." "Young ladies shouldn't cuss." He scolded me. "Well I'm not a lady." I told him with a glare. "Yes." Mikan replied rather late. "By the way Mikan, Massaki…" He began. "Are you two feeling okay? Do you feel strange, or sense anything?" He asked. "Huh?" Mikan asked. "What? Why would we? WAIT! DID YOU SECRETLY DRUG US" Patted around my shirt and shorts. He chuckled and smiled. Mikan and I then looked in our bags making sure we had everything. "You two can visit your friend, but…if you become a student at this academy, you might be able to see her." He told us. "Huh?" Me and Mikan both asked. "If we become a student, then we can see Hotaru?" Mikan looked at me and then we both looked back at the teacher.

"In that case, please let us take the entrance exam!" She stood up quickly saluting him. "WHA-?!" I asked. "Please cooperate, Masaaki! We'll get to see Hotaru, and be together again!" She tugged on me desperately. "So do you two want to enroll?" He asked. Mikan looked at me with a puppy dog look. "Ack! C-Come on don't-" She looked at me more intensely. I sighed then nodded. "So do two want to enroll?" He asked. "Yes!" she then paused, "Wait, what?" She asked. "I'll let you two into Alice Academy. It's not something I can authorize all by myself, of course but you'll both be fine." He assured.

"No way!" She said. "Finally you get it." I told her. "I'm telling you the truth." He told us. "But I'm not a genius!" She told him with a creepy look I snickered, "You got that right." She glared at me and I returned it and she shrunk. "Ahh, that's a misunderstanding." He raised an arm. "What makes someone an "Alice" isn't how smart they are, but rather if they have a special talent." He explained

"This academy is full of individuals who all have unique natural abilities. It's the ultimate talent school, in a way." He explained. "So you're saying that maybe we have a natural talent, too?" She asked. "Maybe? Of course!" He smiled and chuckled. It almost made me blush a lil.

"Actually, I have a natural talent, too."

Mikan immediately began to hold his hand and began to hap back and forth. Maybe sticking all that sugar in her tea was a bad idea… Nah!

"No way! No way! What kind, what kind?" She asked excited.

"You're so excited, you're making it difficult for me to tell you."

"Hurry! Hurry! Tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Hurry! Hurry! KILL ME!" I mocked.

"Well here's a hint." He put one finger up and an explosion occurred behind him. It made me and Mikan fly back but I flipped and landed on my feet and she landed on her ass, sadly. The pedo teacher fell down. I dusted myself off and helped Mikan up. "I guess that information about a possible escape was true." He sighed. "Glad I was on guard."

ON GUARD?! ON GUARD MY ASS!

"W… What's going on?" She asked as she limped on my shoulder.

"Take a look for yourself, Mikan." The gay ass teacher told her. Mikan opened an eye and was clearing. It was that cat boy. I had to admit his was pretty cute, but I shouldn't say that out loud.

"He's the youngest of out top tier geniuses here at the academy." He explained as cat boy landed on the gate thinger.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Good to fucking know now we just gonna watch him fly away like damn superman or what?!" That earned a glare from the boy which I gladly returned, "Yeah, Yeah glare all you want, 'cause it ain't getting you anywhere!" I yelled. "His Alice is fire."

"Yippe fucking doo." I muttered.

"A black cat…" Mikan mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

I wonder who exactly this boy is..

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Well that was long! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for actually reading this long chapter hehe ^^" Please Review and favorite or follow me! Or I'll chase you with meh chainsaw :3 Just kidding~! Or am I?! NO ONE SHALL KNOW! Remember to review! Oh and sorry for grammar and/or spelling. And remember to vote! Again it's on my profile so go there or I shall chase you with meh chainsaw =^=**


	2. AWESOMENESS EVERYWHERE! X3

Pure Craziness! X3

By: Zerofan1256

**Welcome to another chapter of "Pure Craziness! X3" **

**I want to thank: **

**Animelover789987 for reviewing. **

**Animelover789987, Saphire Castor, khr216, for following.**

**And Animelover789987, and Musicbabe'Life, for favorites! Arigato~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice TT^TT And that includes Natsume and Luka/Ruka- pyon. -sniffle- **

**Fuck.**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**AWESOMENESS EVERWHERE~/ Welcome To Alice Academy! **_

_**(I like my title better =-=)**_

_**Masaaki's POV**_

It was just a while ago when the explosion occurred and some Natsume kid popped up.

Mikan was now standing staring at the kid and I was too.

Again he was good-looking but I ain't saying that out loud! I better keep my thoughts locked up.

"But I must say… his prank has gone a bit too far." Gay ass teacher said with a sigh.

Ahem, prank?! You fucking kidding?! He almost killed us! Well Mikan at least…

I looked over at the pedo and he had some fucking weird ass bean that now began to glow. "What the fuck is this?! Pedo and the beanstalk?!" I yelled as my eye twitched. The boy looked at me a bit amused, but he still kept his guard up.

The bean sprouted and I backed up. "DA FUCK DUDE!" I yelled as I fell on my butt. Mikan looked at it in awe. "It's growing so fast! What's happening?!" She asked.

"You think I would know?!"

The boy jumped while the blonde whipped the beanstalk at him.

"This is divine retribution!" He yelled as he hit him.

"What. The. Hell?!" I asked. I ran over as Mikan sat there frozen. I was only like a couple inches from the pedo as the Hyuuga kid fell back. Mikan was now beside me. "Dude, what the hell did ya do that for?!" I asked, but he ignored me as he put the beanstalk away.

"I bet your cute face isn't quite so cute anymore." He told him.

Aww~ But he was good-lookin' too.

"H…How could you do such a thing…?" Mikan questioned nervously.

"I fucking agree! Ya didn't have to do that ya know!" I yelled.

Mikan jogged over and I did the same. "Hey, are you all right?" She asked. "Dude, your face is so fucked right now." I commented. He looked up with a pained and pissed look.

"Shit! Yo, pedo. His face is screwed now!" I yelled as I looked over to him as I cupped the side of my mouth like one of those horns that you- aww screw it never mind!

Mikan widened her eyes and I just crouched and stared.

He formed some orange fiery thing but pedo walked over and stepped on his hand. "DUDE? DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled as Natsume winced.

"You can try to use your Alice and escape, but it's not going to happen." He told him with a slight smirk.

"Isn't that just holding them against there will?" I muttered and Natsume looked at me then back at Gay ass. That's his new name :3

"Before you even use your Alice, you'll just end up getting embarrassed by my Alice again."

"Many words and nicknames for you so far." I crossed my arms.

Mikan looked between the two as she hugged my arms.

"I find it fun, so you're more than welcome to try."

"Dirty sadistic man whore." I mumbled.

"Damn you, you… perverted teacher!" He yelled in rage.

"I agree." I raised a finger.

The boy looked down as if waiting for the embarrassment.

"That you for the compliment."

He picked the boys head up and blew causing him to blush and gasp. Soon he just passed out.

"He just passed the fuck out. Congrats ya pedo."

"Sorry about all the commotion." He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Shall we get going?" He walked passed us.

"Well that went well." I said as I followed behind Mikan and the pedo.

This place might as well be full of sex offenders and pedos.

We were at the gates and high dude opened it for us. I snickered at him, which caused him to glare. The gates whirred open and the place was full of fucking trees!

"Welcome, to Alice Academy!" He chirped. I groaned,

_**{This is going to be so much walking!}**_

**Lazy human**

_**{Thank you ^~^}**_

"Mikan Sakura, Maasaki Hayashi."

_**{Wait a second did I even tell him my last name? I dunno anymore!} **_

After so much fucking walking! We finally made it!

"Sit down wherever you like." He told us.

"I was gonna do that anyways!" I told him as I plopped down on a couch.

"O…Okay." Mikan stuttered.

The emo boy was on the other couch as I dozed off a 'lil.

"He has such a childish innocence to him when he's asleep." The gay ass said as the she-he watched him. "WTF ARE YOU TWO DOIN' STALKIN' HIM?!" I flailed my arms around as the two chatted ignoring me.

"The both of you, please wait here with him for a little bit." He smiled.

He began talking again but I didn't listen to one word so far.

"Maasaki-chan~." Mikan chirped.

"What." I slurred sleepily.

"We're finally here! We're going to see Hotaru!" Mikan cheered.

"What about your grandfather?" I asked.

She paused before saying, "I'll send him a letter! He'll understand!"

"Yeah but if students aren't allowed to go out or meet their parents what makes you think we can send letters?" I asked using my common sense for once.

"Ah.. C-Come one Maasaki! They would at least let us send letters!" She argued.

"Okay, okay…" I drifted off.

I heard sniffles and looked up.

"Maasaki~." She whined with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"ACK! Why are you cryin' now?" I asked.

"Wh-What if Hotaru is being forced to stay here and the teachers are actually sexually harassing them?" She sniffled. I froze.

"What the hell Mikan?! Your more screwed up then I am!"

She sniffled again.

The door slammed open and we jumped.

Mikan screamed and fell to the ground.

I stood there frozen.

"Oh, sorry. Did I startle you two?" He asked.

" NO FUCKING KIDDING!" I yelled.

"Quite a language you've got there." He said.

"NAH!"

"Anyways are you two the Alice candidates that Narumi brought here?" He asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "Y … Yes…"

"Hmm, I heard that Narumi was here, but…" He walked in.

"Oh. I'm Masaki, the biology teacher."

"Oh god we have the same name! Well there spelled different.. From now on I am Kaji, again!"( Meaning- out of control fire :3 Also that's her nickname that Mikan and Hotaru don't use too often)

I declared as I walked over and laid down on the couch with my hand in the air.

He looked around some more. I had to say the teacher was kinda good lookin' too.

"Sorry for the intrusion." He began to walk out but Mikan quickly crawled and grabbed his foot.

"Umm.." She sobbed.

~_**Meanwhile with Gay Ass~**_

(I really have nothing against him)

"Alice Candidates?" The voice as their face was hidden behind the curtain.

"Yes. I just happened to find her in front of the academy." Narumi spoke respectfully.

"Are you certain, Narumi-sensei?" They questioned.

"They are both ten year old girls, and if my instincts are correct…" Narumi smiled.

"I believe they both have extremely rare Alices." He continued.

(Maybe Masaaki/Kaji does have an Alice 0.o so much mystery!)

~With Kaji~

"So your 'super worried' about whether or not you can trust Narumi-sensei?" He asked the obvious.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Do you feel the same Kaji-san?" He asked me.

"Meh I can just flip 'em over and be done with it."

He nodded.

Mikan then made some funny face and hand gestures as she explained.

"He sexually harassed him…" She began.

Hmm. She does look more like a monkey.

"…mercilessly whipped him…" She made whipping gestures.

"…and kept stomping on him!" She stomped her foot.

And if your wondering how I'm watching, I'm turned around dumb- … The author says I'm breaking the fourth wall… oops.

Anyways Mikan then got sad and said, "But he seems really kind… I feel bad doubting him, but he's so weird." She told him.

"We both trusted him and followed him here so who knows what'll happen to us now!"

"Correction. I followed you." I told her as I pointed.

"But we can't go home yet!" Mikan held her head.

"Chill out, Mikan." She sighed.

"I see." Masaki put the tea cup up to his face.

"Our best friend goes to this school, too." She began playing with her hair and made a mustache causing Masaki to move away a little bit. I laughed.

Oh geez, I need to make that teacher a nickname. I smirked creepily causing him to lay back on the couch looking at the both of us strangely.

"I…I started thinking maybe Hotaru gets treated like that too, and I…"

"Hey calm down." The teacher was now officially creeped out..

Mission Accomplished! X3

"I couldn't be calm even if I wanted to!" She yelled at him as she turned.

"Then pose like an otter." He ordered with uneasy eyes.

"An otter?" She asked.

She then posed.

"Da fuck?!" I asked.

"You too!"

"But-!"

"Otter!"

I sighed. "Fuck my life." I posed over beside Mikan and luckily there was enough space.

I wasn't paying attention until he said, "Escapee." Mikan shot up asking, "Escapee?!"

"Otter." He told her. She fell back down.

So far I've learned that he's an escapee, he's punished, and he would've had more harsher punishments if he didn't pass out. Great, his life must suck.

"Natsume is a handful when he's angry."

Mental note/ To Do List:

Piss Him Off.

I love pissing people off~ ^^

"If there was a possibility that he might hurt someone, then you can't really blame Narumi for being harsh towards him."

Meh, well looks like I'm going to be Mikan's bodyguard.

He clicked his tongue.

"Personally. I'd rather not defend the guy, but…" He looked away.

"I know it's easy to mistake him for some perverted freak , but there's no worry." He smiled back at us reassuringly.

"The teacher who found the two of you isn't a bad person.

Mikan smiled brightly but I still just lied there with my arms behind my head and legs crossed.

"Dude, can I get up now?" I asked.

He looked at me in annoyance.

"Were you even listening?!"

"I heard perverted freak, does that count?"

He sighed then face-palmed. I sat up and stretched.

"By the way…" He put his tea down.

"…do you two know what your Alices are?" He asked as we sat beside him.

"Nope." I popped the p just to annoy him, which it did.

"We don't" Mikan answered.

"I see. Then, do you know what Narumi's Alice is?"

Mikan shook her head.

"Being a man whore?"

Masaki thwacked my head.

"No, and you shouldn't be using that kind of language."

"Well shit ya didn't have to go and hit me you ass!

I was thwacked again.

"Oww~! What the fuck?!"

I was thwacked for the third time and was now face-planted to the floor.

"Ugh…"

He sighed, "Anyways, his Alice is 'Pheromonal Inclination'."

"Told you, a man whore." My voice was muffled as I was still in the ground.

I was hit with a foot and the pressure kept me down there.

"Itai!"

"Huh? Ferromonal inclination?" She questioned which was incorrect.

_**{Oh god! An image is in my head, get it the fuck out! Man whore in my head! GAHHH!} **_

I flailed my arms against the ground.

"By emitting his pheromones, he's able to entrance people, both male and female." He explained.

"He's a prostitute!"

I was hit with his foot again.

"Damn it!" I gritted my teeth.

"Honestly… It's such a vile Alice, and suits him perfectly.

He can even use his pheromones to make people do his bidding, if he wants."

So that's what the man whore did to the old man and hippy.

"If a child who doesn't know anything about romance is subjected to his pheromones, the child will go weak at the knees and sometimes even faint."

Well Natsume ain't gonna get married anytime soon. That includes getting a girlfriend. But we are on the same boat. Love is so retarded and gross, ick! And I know nothing about it.

The teacher continued but I tuned them out, it was so boring! So I began taking a nap.

"Amazing!" She chirped/yelled.

"FUCK!" I jumped. I was hit with some wood. It was his damn sword! I'm going to break it in half. I glared at him and he smirked as I held my head.

"That's so interesting!" She cheered.

An idea popped in my mind.

His nickname would be -drum roll-

'gay stalker!' I snickered.

Mikan began blabbering on how amazing we were and how were like comic book super hero's. And I am fucking batman! Batman in the night and superman in the day! It's like superman except with a personality disorder! :D

The teacher then ran off before telling us about a big red button, hehe.

"BUTTON!" I yelled I ran over to the button and laughed evily.

"Wait, Mas- Kaji-chan! You can't push that unless he wakes up!" She told me.

"But that'll take too long!" I yelled.

Me and Mikan then stared at the Natsume boy. It reminded me of a memory.

__ _**Flash Back Time! X3~ **_

_**Age 5**_

_Mikan, Masaaki and her grandfather were walking along a path to da smurf villge :3 But she tricked me and brought my to school =-=_

_Anyways Mikan and Masaaki saw a black cat with golden eyes. _

"_Ah, it's a cat!" Mikan chirped. _

"_Kitty~!" Masaaki cheered as she raised her arms. _

"_Kitty cat!" Mikan yelled as she ran over to pet it with Masaaki. _

"_Don't! It's part of an old saying." Her grandfather began. Mikan stopped but he didn't realize that Masaaki was near the cat as he sniffed her. She then began petting the cat with a giggle. _

"_They say it's best to avoid black cats." _

"_But Kaji-chan is petting him~!" Mikan whined as she pointed._

"_What do you-" He looked over. _

"_WAAA! Masaaki-chan don't do that! The old saying!" He clutched his head._

"_Screw your old sayings, I've got nothing to be afraid of! It's not as if I'll die!" Masaaki argued as she stuck her tongue out. She looked into the cats golden eyes. It's piercing gaze somehow relaxed her but soon the cat ran off. _

_Her and the cat had always met up but Mikan never knew, nor her grandfather. _

_But after three years the cat was never seen again. _

_There was a fire at another village and after that the cat never returned. _

_{Mystery~! Oooh~!} _

_Flash Back End~_

Wonder where the cat went.. Hmm.

(From now on her name is Kaji since, well Masaaki wants to named that =-=

Masaaki: It's Kaji!

Me: Fine, fine, Kaji! Damn your annoying.

Kaji: Your digging your own grave =-=

Me: Hehe ^^")

I looked up to see Mikan holding Natsume's nose.

"Mr. Outcast." She muttered.

"Mikan, da fuck are you doing?!" I flailed my arms.

"It'll be fine.. He's not going to wake up." She gave me a peace sign.

"I wasn't worried about that anyways.." I mumbled.

I then walked over and poked the emo boy over and over so I can click the damn button! Mikan then looked at photo's of us which I didn't really even know she had.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

The boy was finally awake and I ran towards the button only to by pounced on.

"Kaji-chan!" Mikan screeched.

She ran over to Natsume who was on top of me in and very awkward position but she tripped.

"Answer in five seconds." He told me.

"Why the fuck should I?!" I asked.

He pulled my hair.

"Ouch! DA fuck, get off! RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled.

He covered my mouth, "If you don't answer, I'll burn you hair." He uncovered my mouth. "Who are you?!"

"FUCKING SANTA CLAUS!" I yelled causing him to put pressure on my face.

That pissed him off and I snickered.

The window crashed and glass shattered.

"Ow.." I looked over and saw some blonde dude.

"You're late Ruka." He told him.

"Geez.. And just whose fault is that Natsume?" He rubbed his head.

"OFF!" I yelled and pushed him into the couch. I grabbed Mikan and moved her behind me.

The boy looked up, "Who are they?" He asked.

"AS I SAID BEFORE, FUCKING SANTA CLAUS!" I yelled.

"What do we do now? What is wrong with these people?" She whispered.

"They were here when I woke up." He answered.

"Nah! We were in your fucking dreams!" I answered sarcastically.

"And that one is pissing me off."

"WHOPPDIE DOO!" I yelled.

"Okay now to Plan B. Run like fucking idiots!" I then ran up the stairs and she ran up the other ones but tripped, "Get them!" Natsume ordered. Ruka began harassing Mikan while I just ran!

"Well looks like being friends are out of the fucking question!"

I jumped down the stairs and he followed then I went back up the stairs and slid down the railing, "WHEEEE~!"

"Get back here!" Emo boy was so pissed, hehe.

"Kaji-chan!" Mikan sobbed.

"Ruka, be sure to make her cry! This one is mine." He seethed.

Emo boy finally got me and Mikan was still crying. "GE T THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" I yelled as I kicked Natsume in the stomach.

"Help!" Mikan cried.

I ran over and pushed the Ruka kid off. Mikan's skirt was falling off so I used my jacket and put it around her waist.

I picked her up and blocked the boys.

"Why not just use your Alice to threaten them?" Blonde boy asked.

"I've tried, but I guess I haven't fully recovered." He told him. I swung my leg at there feet causing them to tumble down.

"Damn it! Why you…" Natsume muttered angrily.

"Someone's coming." Ruka said as he quickly looked at the door.

"Shit." Natsume looked over at the door and ran.

"Are you two all right, Mikan-chan, Kaji-chan."

(Masaki told him about her new name)

Mikan ran over to him and her skirt fell off but since my jacket was on her you couldn't fully see anything but you could still see polka-dots.

"So glad I didn't wear a skirt." I muttered.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Masaki yelled.

Mikan was still clutching onto Narumi and I looked at the boys who were now at the window. Emo boy grabbed her skirt.

"See ya', polka-dotted panties girl." He then looked over to me with a glare and a smirk, "black-laced panties girl."

"WHAT THE HELL HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN SEE?!" I yelled at him with a faint blush.

Ya can't make me blush that easily!

"You dropped this." He dropped her skirt and walked off. The two jumped down swiftly and Masaki looked away while the gay pedo looked confused along with Mikan.

"It fell off." Gay Pedo stated.

"Mikan looked down. "Eh?"

Mikan screamed.

"Mikan!" Narumi yelled slightly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP!" I held my ears.

I then blacked out…

~::~::~::~::~

I woke up on the couch and surprisingly I could hear!

"I can hear motha fuckas! I yelled as I sat up. I looked over to see Mikan sobbing with her back hunched. "Eh?"

"Now, now… stop crying Mikan-chan."

She hit the table causing the teachers to back away. I walked up and then rubbed my head.

She hit the table again, "One panty shot isn't that big of a deal." Narumi told her.

"It is a big deal, obviously…" Gay stalker told him.

"How do feel about all this Kaji-chan?" Gay pedo asked me.

"I don't really care." I shrugged.

Mikan lifted her head up in tears, "No one will want to marry now!" She sobbed. I rubbed her back to soothe her and she stopped a little.

"Don't worry! If that's the case we'll make Natsume and Ruka take responsibility."

"Hey." Masaki already know that wasn't a good idea and I knew too.

I don't want a panty raider as my husband! Hey.. That's a good nickname. "I don't want that!" Mikan screeched crying even more.

I sighed. "Good job ya gay pedo you made her cry even more!" I gritted my teeth.

He then shrugged and passed us a uniform.

"It's your uniforms, Mikan, and Kaji-chan~."

"Eh?" Mikan looked up.

"A crying face doesn't suit you Mikan, and smile more Kaji-chan~ frowning doesn't suit you either." He smiled.

"Now why don't the both of you go try it on."

"I'd rather try the boys uniform." I muttered.

Mikan wiped her tears then took the uniforms with a smile and dragged my off, "Come one Kaji~ let's go try it on~!" She chirped. At least she's happy.

We both put it on and I put my hair in a pony tail but left my accessories on.

"You two look adorable~." Narumi sang. Mikan and I were poking and pulling the uniform and I felt so awkward.

"It looks good on the two of you." He told us.

"Yeah you both look really cute~" He added with excitement. Gay pedo!

"Tell her that!" I said as I glared.

I hate compliments. That's just how I am.

"Really? She asked.

"Yup, really." Masaki even agreed! Narumi was about to pick me up but I pushed Mikan towards him.

"Higher! Higher!" Mikan said with joy while the gay pedo spun her around . "Upsy-daisy~ You're the cutest girl in the whole wide world~!" He sung.

"Gee, thanks for forgetting me already." I mumbled but no one heard. This was one awkward atmosphere.

I sweat dropped at the scene.

"Thank God, she's in a good mood again." Masaaki muttered.

"No kidding! Did I really pass out?"

"Yep."

I sighed then walked over to the couch and sat criss-cross.

Mikan was stood beside me.

"So Mikan, Kaji. About you enrollment at Alice Academy…

Everything's all set. You're both accepted!" He chirped.

"Banzai!" Mikan cheered while the Masaki just said, "Yay." Gay ass only clapped luckily. I just sat there not too thrilled.

"But only temporarily." Narumi added. "Banza…oh." Masaki stopped himself and I snickered.

"In order to officially enroll, you need to pass a certain test…" He began.

"…during your one-week probation period."

"A test? Yay.." Mikan said not as thrilled.

"Don't worry it's simple." He said.

He began talking again and I didn't wanna listen since it was utterly boring!

Wait did he say cooperate? I can get along but cooperate?!

Isn't that a little harsh?!

"That's it?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! That's it." He gave a thumbs up.

"Yay! Piece of cake, piece of cake!" Mikan cheered.

"Well I'm out."

"Don't worry Kaji~ It'll be okay!"

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"All right! All right! We're accepted! Yay!" Mikan danced.

A knock was at the door and a familiar voice.

"Oh, here they are!" Gay ass said.

"Did you call for us?" I sat there and looked up.

"Yo." I gave a peace sign.

And Hotaru stopped in shock as her eyes widened.

"Mikan, Kaji, these are your class representatives." He told us. Mikan then turned and stood in shock also.

"H.. Hotaru!"

Mikan jumped off and stared at Hotaru. They were both happy and shocked, great.

"Da fuck is this the shock party?!" I asked while flailing my arms as I stood in front of them.

"Huh?" Gay ass looked between the two.

We made out way to some kiddy bus and they still stared at each other.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but .. Why don't we head to the elementary school division for now?" Might as well get to know four eyes.

I sat beside him, "Yo." I said as I gave him a peace sign.

"Ah, hello," He smiled, "I'm Yuu Tobita. And you are?"

"I'm Masaaki Hayashi but my friends usually call me Kaji, so call me that, 'kay?" I asked.

Must not make sarcastic comment! This is so difficult!

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay, so Kaji-chan. Do you know Imai-san?" He asked as he pointed over to the two.

"Oh Hotaru? Yeah Mikan and I are her friends we've been together forever before she left, so we followed her so we could be together again. Well I did it for Mikan, the one having a staring competition with Hotaru." I pointed at her.

"You must be very good friends, but where did you two come from?" He questioned.

"A village." I answered.

"Really?! It must of took you forever to get here and find her." He said with amazement.

"At first but we used our detective skills of awesomeness!" I cheered as I raised my arm.

He chuckled.

We had a nice conversation and I learned that he had the illusion Alice. This is going to a fun year~!

Once we got off the bus it seemed that gay ass finally figured it out. I was a bit too engulfed in the conversation, hehe.

"I see! The best friend you two were talking about was Imai!" Gay ass cheered.

Nah it was da muffin man!

That reminds me, I haven't heard the demi-goddess talk in a while. Hmm.

"How lucky, you two." He looked at me then Mikan who had sparkles.

Narumi called her name but she was in a daze.

After a while Mikan cried with tears and boogers, ick! I wouldn't blame Hotaru.

"Hotaru.. Hotaru.. Hotaru!" Mikan yelled trying to hug her but to no avail.

"Stay away, snot nosed girl." Hotaru moved away quickly.

"Hotaru…" She sobbed. Hotaru got beside me and then watched Mikan from a distance.

"Oi, Mikan, ya got something," I motioned to her whole face, "There."

"Don't come near me with that dirty face. The Mikan I know is a lot cuter than that, so in the meantime, Kaji-chan gets the hug." She moved over and hugged me as she watched Mikan.

"Ey. Hehe." I patted her back as she hugged me.

I was kinda like another mother to them.

Mikan rubbed and wiped her face.

"How about if I do this?" She stretched her face into a smile.

"We really missed you, so we both came all this way to see you!" Mikan told her. "Hotaru.. can I hug you?" She asked.

"God this is getting gushy.." I muttered earning a small smile from Hotaru which made me blush a bit because she doesn't smile too often Hotaru looked down and slowly let me go but still had a small grip on my side.

"Just because you two wanted to see your friend…the both of you came without thinking of the consequences?"

"You shouldn't be so surprised." I smirked.

"There aren't many idiots who'd do that." She let me go and backed away.

"Hey! I ain't stupid!"

"You two surprised me. Come here dummies." Mikan smiled and ran towards her to hug her.

"I don't do hugs." I said bluntly with a pout. Mikan then pulled me in. "ACK!"

We were now in an awkward group hug, great.

"I can't decide if you guys make me smile, or make me concerned about your friendship."

"I'm on the same boat."

Hotaru just blinked at us during the hug. I wouldn't know what to do either.

"Here we are! This is class B's room." We finally made it inside.

"Finally! Cool air!" I spun around.

"All right, Mikan, Kaji. Make sure you both get along with everyone." He said before walking away.

"Sakura-san. I'm Yuu Tobita, class B's representative.

Everyone just calls me Class Rep." He told her.

"Nice to meet you." She bowed.

He then began talking about how shocking this is going to be and blah blah blah.

"Fuck it! I'm goin' in!" I raised my hand then barged in.

The class was fucking loud! There was a kid walking on walls, flying drawing in the air, having ghost massage them, fat kids eating, pig faces, cat ears, some dancing crazy chick, and some random dude stretching his face, ect.

"Okay who drugged these people?!" I yelled as I pointed.

"What's wrong with this class?!" Mikan yelled too.

"This class might seem a bit overwhelming at first, but…"

Yuu began.

"…If the two of you need anything or have any questions, please feel free to ask me."

A boy flew on his back in front of us and I just stared. I mean what else can I do?!

"O…Okay…" Mikan stuttered out.

"Da. Fuck. THIS?!" I asked him.

He was about to answer but some stupid kid decided to interrupt!

"Hey, Class Rep!" He was flying. Fucking great!

"Who are these kids."

"Fucking Santa Claus!" I answered with sarcasm.

He scowled and I felt pairs of eyes on me.

"Oh they're…" He began.

"I heard the conversation-" And blah blah blah, don't wanna listen.

Mikan got overwhelmed while Hotaru tried to get her attention.

Mikan was hit in the head with some horse hoof thingy.

_**Invention #002**_

_**Horse Hoof Glove. **_

_**It's especially effective when throttling idiots. **_

_**As set, the Deer Hoof Glove is also available. **_

_**~::~::~::~::~::~**_

Mikan and Hotaru bickering, nothing new here. I sighed.

"While we're here. You, Kaji and I are strangers, so I want you to act accordingly, okay? I want to win this year's honor student award." Hotaru told us.

I looked over to her away from the class.

"Honor student award?" Mikan questioned.

"I don't want to get dragged into any trouble. Understand?" She asked. I shrugged.

"What? H…Hotaru!"

"I'm sure it's won't be easy, but do the best you two can do by yourselves. See you." She waved.

"Weeeelllll~ shit.." I said as I watched her. I sensed another pair of eyes and looked over to the back. I saw a panty-raider and a blonde boy.

"Great.." I muttered.

"We have two new friends in our class." The sub wrote out names on the board.

"I am not their friend. Well except one." I told the teacher who chuckled.

"E-everyone please give them a warm welcome."

Mikan bowed but I sat on the desk and watched the students

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to-" Mikan began.

"Idiots." Someone yelled and threw a paper ball at me and Mikan. And then more. They began talking crap and that's when I blew. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YA DUMB FUCKS!" I yelled causing them to stop and look at me in fright. I glared, if looks could kill they'd all be dead. "Except all the others who aren't retards. I just wanna say congrats on getting on my bad side." I smiled creepily.

"Now, if any of you have anything bad to say, I will slice your throat, cut open your stomach and play jump rope with your intestines. Then I'll tear you limb," I walked close to one of the boys as he widened his eyes, " from limb," I walked closer, " from limb." I got to him as he began to sweat and shake

"Got it?" I asked creepily as my eyes began to glow red.

"Y-Yeah.." He squeaked. I smiled in satisfaction then slammed the desk. "Now does anyone else wanna say something?" I asked.

Silence.

"Good, now Sensei where do we sit?" I crossed my arms.

He shook in fear. "Ah, p-please sit in the back row. Today is study hall again. I'll be going home now." Then he ran out. I shrugged. I began walking down the isle with Mikan who was looking uneasy.

I smiled as I walked down because I could handle myself.

"Nice to meet you." A dark bluish haired girl said.

Mikan and I stopped, "N…Nice to meet you, too!"

She smiled a little. "Yep." I gave a peace sign. I then pulled Mikan down the isle. As we made our way I them remembered the panty-raider and Blonde boy- is that a bunny?! SQUEEE~ HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE! I shall call him bunny boy but then again we had to sit by panty-raider, "Shit." I muttered.

"Hello, neighbor." Mikan sat down while I sat by her.

I held my head with the palm of my hand as I watched. The manga slid down and that's when I cupped my face in my hands. "Oh, God." My voice was muffled.

"Oh you two… are those polka-dotted panties girl and black lace panties girl."

Mikan screamed. "BAHH!" I yelled. She hid behind me on the side then pulled me up, "Noo! I wanna sit down! Too much fucking walking!" I slumped on her shoulder.

"Your those perverted molesters!" She yelled. I held my ears,

"Calm the fuck down!" I stood up.

"What's this blabbing about?" He asked bluntly.

"Well this isn't gonna turn out well." I sighed.

"A molester is someone who has a sleazy ulterior motive with perverted urges." He said with a annoyed tone.

"Who would have a sleazy motive on you? Well maybe your friend there. Stupid."

"DA FUCK DUDE?!" I yelled totally pissed off!

He smirked.

"Stu.. Stu…" She stuttered.

"You're the one who's stupid!" She pointed at him.

"How dare you do something like that to girls?!" She continued pointing.

"You're a threat to women! A barbarian! Apologize, you moron!"

"Mikan! Just forget about it! It was in the past, we can't do anything about it!" I groaned.

"So your saying you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" He smirked with amusement.

I blushed a little.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled groaned/yelled.

"Who do you think you are acting so-" I covered her mouth and I muffled her words. I sighed.

She was about to grab him but we were both lifted in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?! " We were spinned upside down and I had to hold my skirt. "Hey this is actually kinda of fun." I muttered.

"Hey transfer students!" Some bald boy asked.

"Just what do you think you're doing mouthing off like that to-" I tuned him out and struggled then made my way and flew around, yet he was focusing on Mikan and didn't even notice me. "WHHEEE! FUCK YEAH! I'M FUCKING SUPERMAN!" I yelled. Natsume just stared at me in amusement and bunny boy smiled faintly with a sweat drop. Mikan looked frightened so I grabbed her and flew around, "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Bald boy asked. Maybe I should call him Baldo, hehe, yep his new name!

"WHEEEE~ This class is gonna be so much fun~!"

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**So how was that? :3 Hope it was cool cause I enjoyed writing that! Next chapter coming soon, just write more reviews! Or get killed with meh chainsaw.**

**Also sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**X3 Again please review~ I'm on a writing spree, because of school, I need to get this done and write as much as possible! **


End file.
